Various techniques are already known to achieve the padding of the rear face of the backseat.
According to a first embodiment, the padding consists of a flexible textile screen which can be an integral part of the cover and which is thus simultaneously put in place with the padding of the front face of the backrest. The padding is done by fitting the cover assembly over the backrest and maintaining the cover by pull rods and clips attaching them to the framework or to the suspension mat which acts as support for the backrest padding. The textile screen can also be added to the rear face, independent of the cover which then covers only the front face and the sides. The screen is for example clipped to simple attachment sections attached to the framework of the backrest and onto which the edges of the cover can also be clipped. With this first embodiment with a flexible textile screen, it is difficult to ensure good attachment quality especially in the finishing zones at the bottom of the backrest and, in addition, installation requires many attachment parts such as fasteners, tie-downs, etc.
According to another embodiment, the padding of the rear face of the backrest consists of a textile screen stiffened by a flat rigid insert which is clipped onto the framework, the edges of this screen covering the edges of the cover installed previously.
According to a third embodiment, the rear face of the backrest entirely consists of a plastic shell the lateral edges of which can extend beyond the sides of the backrest so as to cover the edges of the cover and their means of attachment to the framework, the said cover being installed previously. The rear face can also consist of a stiff plastic shell attached first to the framework, the cover then being installed and held by clipping the edges of the cover over the periphery of the said shell. The appearance and the stiffness of these shells do not allow market requirements to be met.
Generally, these various techniques all have disadvantages for obtaining thin backrests, especially the impossibility to simply obtain screens or rear faces the shape of which is optimised to obtain a minimum volume of the backrest and a maximum gain in space for the knees of the passengers located behind the seats concerned.